LDShadowLady
Elizabeth Dwyer (born: ), better known online as LDShadowLady, is a British YouTube Gamer,popular for her Minecraft gameplays. She is best known for her Minecraft single-player series, Shadowcraft and Shadowcraft 2.0, and her quirky sense of humor. She plays different games with her fiancé SmallishBeans.In 2012 she formed a female gaming group called the Pixel Pact. The Pixel Pact consists of Vengelfe, Yammy, MittyMoxx,NyanStrike,Elleanora and herself as well as affiliate members: LaurenzSide, and Kaleidow. She also has a younger sister Microglitch. Lizzie became engaged to her longterm boyfriend Joel in November of 2017; the wedding date has yet to be announced. Channel Content TrollCraft (Ended) TrollCraft was a Minecraft series, in which some of her friends joined and participated in fun collabs and even a mini roleplay. For the most part, it was about pranking the other players, while in the meantime, they had competitions and such, much like Crazy Craft 3.0. The first one to discontinue the server was Lizzie, or so people believe. The series ended on June 14, 2017. Crazy Craft 3.0 (Ended) LDshadowlady started Crazycraft 3.0 and invited several friends. In the series, each player could use creative mode to build their houses and have fun exploring doing quests, and pranking their neighbors. Players could also invite others to special events and competitions. It has also been discontinued. The private server contained several mods and opportunities for the players. On the server, Lizzie's house was built to resemble the Disney castle in Paris, France. ShadowCraft (Ended) Her once main Minecraft series on her channel was a modded single-player survival series called ShadowCraft, in which at least one of her animals always seemed to meet a dire fate in almost every episode. She has had to expand her animal graveyard before, to show respect for her later deceased pets. The series had over 73 episodes. Lizzie tried her hand at the dinosaur mod in the mod pack she used and created a Jurassic Park themed site within her world. Many of her dinosaurs have either escaped and killed other occupants of the park, died of various means, or simply mysteriously vanished. The most 'regular' animals Lizzie had put inside her treehouse neighboring the park were still alive. Lizzie announced that ShadowCraft would be put on hiatus, with season two recorded on May 7, 2015, but ended later because the modpack had corrupted. Ultra Hardcore (Ended) In her first Ultra Hardcore (more commonly known as UHC) series, she was on a team with Vikkstar123, and ChildDolphin. ChildDolphin was the first to perish on the team, but due to lagging issues, Lizzie died in the same episode a few minutes later. Vikkstar died after the carnage, ending their team's chances at victory. During Lizzie's second attempt at an Ultra Hardcore competition, her partner, Zack Scott, died by Lizzie's hand. A few minutes later, a Creeper exploded next to Lizzie, causing her to also perish. Lizzie was also taking part in UHShe Season 8 Halloween 2017 edition with her partner, StacyPlays. Lizzie stopped participating in the series because of the hate sent by her viewers to the other teams from her dying. Minecraft Versus (Ended) Lizzie and her now fiancé, Joel, are currently in a competition with each other. They competed against each other in various challenges and the victor wins the privilege of lighting up a redstone lamp on their deemed 'Totem Pole of Victory'. Before the series mysteriously ended, Lizzie was winning with 14 victories with Joel having only 4 victories. Challenges they've competed in have included*: the Cake challenge (making a minecraft cake), the Animal Challenge (taming various tameable Vanilla Minecraft animals), the Hippie challenge (collecting various Vanilla Minecraft flowers), the Monster challenge (collecting various aggressive mob drops), the Sheep challenge (dying sheep with every color of dye), and the Weapons Challenge (making one of each kind of sword), the Nether Mob Drops challenge (collecting the mob drops of creatures in the nether). *does not include all challenges Captive Minecraft (One-time series) In a multiplayer series, Lizzie, HuskyMudkipz, and Vikkstar123 came together to tackle the challenge of Captive Minecraft. Within nine episodes, they completed the challenge with Lizzie having gotten 14 achievements, Husky getting 7, and leaving Vikkstar with 9 achievements earned. Enchanted Oasis (Ended) iHasCupquake, a friend of Lizzie's, ended the first season of her Oasis series on her channel. When preparing for the second season, she extended an invitation to Lizzie, Mitty, and Annie to join the second season, turning the single-player series into a semi-multiplayer series called Enchanted Oasis. The girls usually recorded on their own in the server and then come together in a few episodes to face new challenges together. Lizzie's first episode included her roleplay of finding the oasis was actually two weeks later everyone else's. Although late, her way of 'finding' the Enchanted Oasis consisted of her trying to go back in time. After several failed attempts, she gave up and succumbed to the lateness of the episode and joined the others. iHasCupquake canceled her Enchanted Oasis series, uploading a video officially confirming this and explaining why. Mini Games (Discontinued but may continue in the future) Lizzie has played many Minecraft mini-games with her friends such as Hide and Seek, Block Hunt, Draw My Thing, Build Battle etc. One Life (Season Two Ended, and now participates in Season 3) One of Lizzie's new additions to her channel, the series 'One Life' is a challenge series where she and her friends are all trying to survive the Minecraft world with only one life. Their objective is to be the last one to survive, but really, they all just have fun and build lots of creative things! In her last One Life episode titled "The Purge," she decided to fight fellow One Life participant Joey Graceffa to the death, causing her death to occur and the series to come to an end. Season 3 has just begun in the summer of 2018. Disney Princess Challenge (Discontinued but set to resume in the future) The Disney Princess Challenge was where Lizzie creates one of the Disney princesses in the Sims 4 and has to play by the story of that princess. There were certain guidelines for each princess, e.g. Princess Belle must have the bookworm trait, and love an ugly sim, and when married can transform into a handsome sim. Lizzie put it on pause, but mentioned that it will resume in the future. Build Battle (Discontinued) Build Battle is a server game on Hypixel where many people judge you based on the category of the build. For instance, the theme is cow, you try to build a cow, then the other players rate it, (you also rate other play's builds) Lizzie, along with her multitude of friends played this game often in the year 2014. FunCraft The newest series on her channel, this series is rather like CrazyCraft and TrollCraft in it's cast and the fact that they can use creative to build their houses. Itis said that during this series they will try to be more legitimate in the gather of materials. The modpack in this series in entirely collected by Lizzie, and she even made some of the mods! Many of her fans dislike her house, calling it "boring" and "cookie-cutter" but Lizzie sticks by her building. She is trying to collect all of the little animal girls, and has made a mini town for them. Supernatural Secrets Lizzie's newest series, Supernatural Secrets, is where she creates two sims with Supernatural powers in the Sims 4.The series started on October 1st of 2018.In the series the two sims, Eva and Maddie, have to hide their powers from the outside world, including their oblivious roommate, Nora. There are certain guidelines if you would like to try this challenge/series on your own, they are located in the description of every video for Supernatural Secrets Personal life Lizzie lived in England with her sister (Maddie) and father before moving into her new home with her now fiancé SmallishBeans, aka Joel. Lizzie studied Computer Animation and Visualisation at Liverpool University. As stated before, she also is dating fellow British gaming YouTuber, SmallishBeans/Joel, who proposed to her in November 2017. She met him at a gaming convention, Game Fest, and was "wooed" by his dancing skills. She also owns a cat named Buddy and a dog named Meri. Lizzie has dyed her hair over 10 times most of which being pink, the hair color she is most known for. Currently it is pink. She doesn't want her full name to be revealed (though it has leaked), but she has revealed that it starts with a "D" as in LD. She has stated in her Draw My Life that her mother is a nurse, and her father is a doctor. Trivia * Lizzie has a loyal following of "foot fetishists" and has an official "Wikifeet" page with a rating of "5 Stars" ranking it under the category of "beautiful", as well as an official Instagram page with 1K followers. * Her first appearances on Youtube were in Zack Scott's Scottland Minecraft series. * Lizzie's full first name is Elizabeth. * Lizzie was raised Catholic, but it is possible she may now be an Atheist. * Lizzie's favourite flowers are daffodils. * Lizzie is good friends with YouTubers StacyPlays, Joey Graceffa, Yammy and TheOrionSound. * Lizzie is currently engaged to fellow YouTuber SmallishBeans, aka Joel. He proposed at the beginning of November 2017, and they are set to get married in 2019. * Lizzie's most popular series on her channel was ShadowCraft, which made a return on May 16, 2015, late due to her new PC arriving, but the modpack corrupted and later ended. * Lizzie graduated university in April 2015. (Source) * Although she is known globally as Lizzie, as a child she was nicknamed Beth by her family. They still refer her as Beth this to this day. * Lizzie sometimes uses the bathroom with the door open when no one is home. *Lizzie has admitted to being a Slytherin. *Lizzie loves to dye her hair various, kawaii colors. * Lizzie dislikes the color yellow. *Lizzie has a Calico or tortoiseshell cat named Buddy and a Finnish Laphund dog named Meri. *Lizzie has recently become friends with fellow Minecraft Youtubers PopularMMOs (Pat) and GamingWithJen (Jen/Jennifer). (Source) This page was created on February 1, 2014 by Sheroo.naveed. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Female YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views